


Lost

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Biotic Duo [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: They're Lost.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Biotic Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> _clap your hands if you're having a self destructive spiral so you're rewriting your old fanfiction to feel better_
> 
> Enjoy.

Lost Rewrite (2019)

“We are _not_ lost.” Kaidan grumbles, and sharply turns the shuttle to the left to avoid incoming traffic.

Shepard holds onto his seat, and suddenly, understands why Liara won’t let him drive anymore. He leans into the next turn and coincidentally his shoulder presses warm against Kaidan’s.

For a moment, Kaidan relaxes minutely, before he scowls at Shepard, “I  _know_ exactly what you’re doing, Shepard.”

“Hmm?” The Commander glances up from the Citadel Lake. Shepard is pretty sure they are no where near the earth restaurant; Au Revoir (He is also pretty sure the owners aren’t actually french), the one they were supposed to be at twenty minutes ago.

“You’re trying to calm me down. But I’m not angry.” Kaidan swerves again and it’s a pretty close call. His hair is also starting to stand up on end.

Shepard barely refrains from pointing that out. He knows how much Kaidan hates losing control of his biotics. Instead, Shepard wraps a hand around Kaidan’s muscular forearm. “I’m right here, and you are right here. That’s all I need Kaidan.”

Slowly, the car shifts from  _heart in throat_ to  _stomach in knots_ which is far better than before.

“I just--” Kaidan heaves a sigh and scowls out the front windshield. “I just wanted a good dinner. Where we aren’t interrupted you know? I figured we could try this new place that opened up.” Kaidan lowers the shuttle and lands perfectly a few yards away from the public Citadel Park. “And we are _thirty minutes late_ to our reservations. Should have asked Edi for directions but I figured I knew the way...” His hands crackle with blue light before he inhales and exhales sharply—his biotics calming as he does so, “I obviously don’t.”

As always, Kaidan’s need to prove himself and try and handle things on his own is equally endearing and frustrating. Shepard squeezes Kaidan’s forearm, and then slides his hand down the firm dress shirt sleeve to Kaidan’s own hand, rubbing his thumb gently against his knuckles. “Like I said, Major, I’m just glad to be here with you. Wherever we are.”

The lights outside in Citadel’s “Night mode” are just bright enough to show Kaidan’s blush, and the way he bites his lip, “Shepard.” His voice is husky, rich, and deep.

“Kaidan.”

Raising Shepard’s hands to his lips, Kaidan kiss is utterly reverant, “I am glad I’m here with you too,” His voice grows hoarse as it always does whenever he remembers the Reapers, the goodbye kiss, and the Citadel, and the long weeks where Shepard was in the Hospital.

Reeling Kaidan in by their clutched hands, Shepard wraps him in a hug and pulls him into a kiss. It’s desperate, messy, and wet. But it’s just like them, and their turbulant relationship that got them through four years of adventure, and it is also bliss. Feeling Kaidan under him, tonguing inside of Shepard’s mouth—demanding and needy in turns.

“I love you Major Alenko, and you better believe I mean it every minute of every day, even when you think you have to take everything on your shoulders.” Shepard’s voice is a whisper when they break apart.

Kaidan’s laugh is gruff and he pulls Shepard into another messy kiss, “I’ll take note of that Commander, and I suppose I can admit to loving you so much that every second without you around is a thorn to my heart.”

A pause.

“Fine, I’ll say it, I love you Shepard.”

Shepard laughs against warm, swollen lips and gets another heated kiss in reply.


End file.
